bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 3
Susie "Blade" Chase I was in Camp Master Bryon's office after getting in a fight against that Jock asshole for Liam and Jerry. And yet, those two pricks weren't in there to defend me. Way to go, Clayton. You happen to make friends with cowards who won't even get you out of trouble. This whole month is going to fly by in no time. NOT. "So according to Mr. Peters here, you were fighting against another one of our campers at the mess hall. Is that correct?" Bryon asks me. "Only because that Brad guy started it in the first place. He showed me into some other kids while I was defending them", I told him. "Be it as it may, we don't tolerate fighting of any kind here at Camp Greenwood. Plus, Brad Thompson isn't a trouble-maker like you are. Compared to your file, he's a saint. Now, it's time for your punishment". "Are you fucking serious? I was only defending myself. He attacked me first", I told him. "Like I'm going to take the word of a juvenile delinquent who went as far as to beat his teacher up", Bryon spat out. I guess it's true: the past always comes back to hunt you. I just wish that people wouldn't use my against me most of the time. "And after you tried to tell your dad about how I rule this camp, you really need to be punished. From tomorrow till Saturday, you are to peel all the onions that we bought last week". "Onions, really? And for a week? Do you even know what peeling onions does to a person?" I asked him. "It's either that or mop all the floors in just your underwear. You want that?" he questioned. "I'll do the onions. Like I want to have a creepy old man to sexually harass me, you FUCKING SICKO", I spat out. "Keep cursing and yelling at me and you'll be peeling until the end of the month. Am I clear?" Bryon threatened. "Yes, sir", I stated. "Now get out of here. And don't get into anymore fights", he ordered. I marched out of the building as quick as I could. I did not want to be in that room anymore than I had to be. I can't believe what he does to the campers here. Seriously, make me mop the floors in just my underwear? There has to be some kind of law about that kind of perverted stuff. As I exit the building, that was when I really needed a cigarette. I had to go for two months without smoking all because of Derek. He has no idea that I smoke cigarettes, not even weed when Greg shared his stach with me. Still, I was in desperate need of one right now. "From the looks of your face, I can tell that you were given the punishment of having to peel onions for a week. And right now, you want a cancer stick. Yup, that was what I was like when I recieved that same punishment". I turned around to reply to who just said that. Just when I did, I saw that it was this hot girl who spoke out. Probably around 16 years old, she had red hair, blue eyes and had on alot of black. Black lip stick, black eye-liner and black clothes, you could tell she was a goth. "Sister, you have read my mind. I am in desperate need of some tobacco", I told her. She then pulled out a pack of Redwood Cigarettes and held it out to me. I took one out of the pack, but then she said, "No, have the whole pack. I got plenty more". I took the pack and quickly stuffed it in my back pocket. "Thanks", I told her. "Anytime", she told me. She was about to walk away, but I quickly stopped her before I could lose her. "Wait, who are you? I can't just take a pack of cigarettes off a female like that and not know who she is or what she wants". She turns around and says to me, "My name is not important. Just think of me like a ghost". She was about to leave, but I spoke out quickly. "Come on, man. Look, we all need a friend. I thought I had a couple for a second, but they turned out to be cowards. Look, my name is Clayton Stone. But just call me C-Money". I held my hand out to shake hers, but she didn't reach out to shake it. "Susie Chase. My name is Susie Chase, but I prefer Blade", she said. "Why?" I then ask. "Because I have such a fasination in all sorts of blades. Even my parents call me by that name", she stated. "What kind of blades?" I asked her. "All kinds really. Switchblades, machetes, cleavers. But my most favorite is the samurai sword. I love how easy it is to cut something with it and how easy it is to grip it". "Katanas are pretty awesome, I admit that. So, do you have a blade on you that I need to know in case I or another person piss you off?" I asked. "No, not right now. That prick in the building took my only blade. Thinks that I might go beserk and just stab everyone in sight", her voice started picking up volume. "At least I know I'm not the only one who hates Bryon's guts. I mean he takes my cellphone and laptop just so I can't communicate with anyone outside". "He does it with everyone. He doesn't want any parents to know what's going on here. He's only doing this for the money. He's been doing this for over many years and right now, he doesn't plan to have some ruffian ruin things for him". "And no one has tried to get him investigated by the state police or PIs?" I asked her. "Nope. No one. So far, he's untouchable", she tells me. "Well, that's just great. I'm really going to get Derek back for this", I said outloud. "Who's Derek?" she asks. I wasn't comfortable to tell her about my current parent issue right. "I'm tell you later", I told her. She then looked at her wrist watch and said, "I better get going. I got something that I have to do before nightfall. You better get to your cabin before they crack on you for violating curfew", she suggested. "They have curfew here as well? Hell, this is worse than Bullworth Academy", I declared. "You're from Bullworth?" she asks shockingly. "Sorta. Why?" I asked her. "It's nothing. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you soon". She started away. Before I could say bye, she was gone. "That was weird. Okay then", I said to myself. I then started making my way back to my cabin without hesitation. After five minutes of walking, I got back to my bunkhouse and found Liam and Jerry playing cards on one of their beds. "What the fuck? I thought we were friends", I said while I entered the cabin. "What do you mean?" Jerry said as he placed his cards down. "If you don't remember, I stood up for you guys against that Jock prick. And then I was sent to Bryon's office and none of you guys came to back me up. Now I have to peel onions for the entire week starting tomorrow. Some friends you happen to be". Liam got up from his spot and said, "It's not like we wanted you to get punished. Bryon punishes anyone who stands up to trouble-makers, who the ones he suspects to be trouble-makers. If you got a record of any kind, then you're pretty much screwed". "Well, my month here is going to go by in a breeze", I said sarcastically. "You have a record?" he asks. "You'd be surprised about what kind of things I've done....and what I'm doing right now", I told him. "Well, at least he ain't making you scrub the bathrooms clean with a toothbrush. That's what one of the campers had to do last week", Jerry stated. "I'm definitely going to get Derek back for this", I said as I took out a cigarette. "Got a light?" I asked them both. "I think I have my lighter still. I need to find it first", Jerry said. "Now where did you get those Redwoods from? We're not suppose to smoke here", Liam said. "Do any of you guys know a girl by the name of Susie 'Blade' Chase?" I asked them. Liam starred at me awkwardly as I finished my question. So did Jerry when he found his lighter and brought it to me. "What?" I asked them. "That girl is a recluse from what I heard. She never speaks to anyone", Liam started. "She is also the only person who stays in the one cabin near Lake Greenwood. Rumor says that back in the 80s, there was a brutal murder that happened in the cabin. So brutal, there wasn't even a body found. All there was left was tons of blood. No one knows what happened to the victim. The staff say that the ghost of the victim still haunts the cabin, and yet she still likes to stay in it. She also doesn't talk to anyone else, hence that she's reclusive. You must be special if she talked to you". "I bet she's a satanist. That's why she probably likes to be in that bunkhouse", Jerry susggested. "Just because she's goth doesn't mean that she worships the devil", I corrected him. And that was something that I know for sure. Throughout the school year, two new cliques was formed for pushing drugs onto campus. The Goths was one of them and they were involved for a while, but decided to drop out of the game. One of them tried to blame me for something that I didn't do (don't remember what it was now), but had a change of heart and he totally got Ted Thompson in trouble. I resented him at first, but got to know him better and we were cool. And after the Goths dropped any involvment in the "drug empire" that Gary Smith and Jerry Mendez tried to established, I didn't really need to worry about them doing anything to ruin lives anymore. I still have yet to know who's financing them to pay for the drugs and weapons. "Thanks", I told Jerry as I lit up my cigarette. "I think she's bad news, man. I would pretty much stay away from her if I were you, mate", Liam tells me. "Trust me, man. I dealt with people far worse than what you or others accuse her of bein", I told Liam. "I'm sure I can handle a satanist. I can handle murderers, Jocks, the lowest denominator that you guys can think of. Whatever you can think of, I fought. Except for pedophyles and I don't plan to come across one either". "Okay, just be careful. Hate to think that she would try and use you for her own purposes. Seriously, no one around here trusts her", Jerry said. "I've already made the mistake of dating a girl who only wanted me for my skills. Not one I want to do again", I told Jerry. Fucking Alexis Guatier. I still can't believe the government can use kids that way to get what they want. After we were finished talking, I just stepped out the door and finished smoking my cigarette. Man did it feel good to inhale some tobacco smoke again. Two whole months without a cigarette, that was living hell. After I was finished with it, I threw it on the ground and then stomped it out. Afterwards, I got back in and handed back Jerry his lighter. "Thanks, and I forgive you both. I probably would have kept quiet too", I told them. I then went to my bed and took everything off except for my pair of jeans and then laid down and tried to go to sleep. "Please tell me there's hot showers here", I said to them. "There's showers, but they're sadly not hot. We'll show you where to go for that tomorrow", Liam said. "Good. And where to do laundry?", I said. "We'll show you that tomorrow as well", Jerry said. "Good", I said. After maybe ten minutes, I finally fell asleep in my stinking-ass bed. Man if today was bed enough, I wonder what tomorrow will be like. Category:Blog posts